drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Practice
A song featured on Drake's Take Care Album. It was number 10 on the soundtrack. Lyrics Intro Cash money shit Cash money shit Bridge I can tell that money's got you working We've been talking for so long Now we're finally here in person I taste pain and regret, in your sweat You've been waiting for me, oh ho I can tell that you been practicing I can tell that you been practicing All those other men were practice, they were practice Yeah, for me, for me, for me, for me Hook Girl you look good won't you back that ass up You a fine motherfucker won't you back that ass up Call me Big Daddy won't you back that ass up Girl who is you playing with, back that ass up You working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh) Girl you working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh) 1 Girl you working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah Make a nigga spend his cash yeah, his last yeah Hoes frown when you pass yeah, they mad yeah Couple thousand on your bag yeah, fuck yeah I'm a big timer nigga yeah, money flipper yeah Get it understood yeah, it's all good yeah Girl I know it's real cause I've been around it You only want what's real you just never found it Don't give them no more chances, oh girl they had their turn Everything for a reason, there's things you had to learn from them But when I get you to myself You know what's going down, what's going down Hook Girl you look good won't you back that ass up You a fine motherfucker won't you back that ass up Call me Big Daddy won't you back that ass up Girl who is you playing with, back that ass up You working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh) Girl you working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah(uh, uh, uh) 2 I know he messed up But let a real nigga make it right Let a real nigga make it right, you deserve that much Let me put something in your life Let me put something in your life, put something in your life You telling me it's only been a couple other people that you've been with I'ma trust you I'ma give you the benefit of the doubt, and I'ma love you You can even call me daddy, Give you someone to look up to Where my girls from the 504 You need to drop it right now Need to drop it right now All my girls from the 504 You need to drop it right now Need to drop it right now All my girls from the 504 You need to drop it right now Need to drop it right now All my girls from the 504 You need to drop it right now Need to drop it right now (Ooh, after you back it up and stop After you back it up and stop Babygirl, after you back it up and stop Yeah, after you back it up and stop) Bridge I can tell that money's got you working Got your body so wet, Now we're finally here in person I taste pain and regret, in your sweat You've been waiting for me, oh ho I can tell that you been practicing I can tell that you been practicing All those other men were practice, they were practice Yeah, for me, for me, for me, for me Music Video Category:Singles Category:Take Care Singles Category:2011 Singles